


pink cream

by Monsta



Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 天气好热。Bowers吃冰淇淋，然后亲亲，然后妈妈进来了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一对已经搞上的Bowers.  
> 年龄操作 Jamie 19 Sam 17  
> 标题无意义。

Sam走进厨房时Jamie正对着打开的冰箱发呆。他凑过去看：只剩一盒冰淇淋了。粉红色的。

Sam瞟了Jamie一眼，飞快地伸手抢过来再退后两步：“我的了。”Jamie翻着白眼关上门：“当然是你的。你才是喜欢草莓味地那个。”

看在八月的最后一盒冰淇淋的份上，Sam没理他。他花了一些时间来找干净的勺子，而年长的那个Bower只是抱着胸靠在冰箱上，饶有兴味地看着他茫然打转，好像这是什么特供喜剧似的。想到这，Sam回头瞪了哥哥一眼，干脆开始用手指挖冰淇淋。

味道不算糟糕。尽管甜得可怕，但甜食总是令人有一种奇怪的、微妙的满足感。

有那么两分钟没有人说话。Sam忙着对付那盒冰淇淋。这真的很不方便，Sam得像一个小孩那样吮吸他的手指，不时还要舔掉那些融化了、流到指间的。几缕金色的头发落下来垂到他鼻尖，他没法管。他有点狼狈，但事实上他还挺擅长这个的，出于某些原因。Sam漫不经心地想。

今年夏天的气温太高了，搞得他脑子也像一堆融化的粉红糖水。Jamie这时在干什么？他没空去注意。

但或许他是知道的。

“Sam,你能分我一些尝尝吗？"

“哦——好的。”Sam茫然地抬起头。在他没有发觉的时候Jamie已经走到了他面前。Jamie紧紧地盯着他。那双深蓝色的眼睛只映着Sam一个人的影子。这个想法让他屏住呼吸。他心脏中极其隐秘的一小块忽然不翼而飞。它或许正漂浮在云端，又或许正沉入大洋之下。Sam不知道。

Jamie抓住他的一只手腕，把他按在冰箱上，亲吻他的嘴唇。一个轻浅的吻后他开始舔舐Sam的双唇。舌尖缓慢而用力地按压、玩弄那两片软肉。太慢了，他几乎是一次一次的反复品尝它们，将一场感官爆炸压制成痛苦的慢放。怎么回事？Sam闭上眼睛，头大脑昏沉，只能发出一些不满的哼声。怎么回事？嘴唇有什么好玩的？为什么不干点别的？

"天呐，这真是甜得可怕。”他突兀地停下来，轻笑着说道，“但是味道不错。”

在Sam发火之前他继续了这个吻。现在他终于肯放过Sam可怜的、发肿的嘴唇了。

先是牙齿磕在了一起——明显他们还需要更多的练习——然后Jamie的舌头终于填上了Sam的嘴。Jamie的身体压着他的，手指深深插入他的头发中，贪婪地吮吸他的舌头。

Sam从来不试图压抑自己的叹息和呻吟。在某次他呻吟Jamie的名字而尾音忽然坠落般化为绵软的气音后Jamie的动作更加深入放肆。

Sam努力回吻他。但这不是吻，更像是吞噬对方、唇齿交战、啃咬吮吸。这像是烈火一样：痛苦、热辣。

 

Sam没能坚持回吻多久。Jamie正在轻松地抽走他的力气。他笨拙地换气，除此之外只是深陷其中，无力反抗。到底正在发生什么？Sam不知道，他近乎感官过载。眼睛紧闭，耳畔一片轰鸣，思维被拧成一缕欲崩的蛛丝。他的指尖颤抖膝盖发软。他和那个冰凉的盒子快要瘫落在地上。

Jamie仍抓着他的一只手腕，一只手羽毛般落在他的脸颊上，小指抚摸着他的耳垂和耳后那一小块细嫩的皮肤，像是来自年长者的安慰，也像是来自情人的诱惑。他或许知道Sam快掉落了。他一用力，把大腿挤进Sam两腿之间更深的地方，不轻不重地抵上Sam半硬的性器，把他们扣在一起。Sam为此无声尖叫，近乎抽泣。Jamie咬着他上唇的时候他感觉自己正在被拆解、食用、吞噬。而他甘愿承受一切。

Jamie的指尖顺着他的脖子滑下——

 

“…是的，我们也非常期待与您合作。感谢您的支持。好的。再见。”

Sam猛然睁开眼睛，对上Jamie的视线。妈妈的脚步声近得好像耳边的轰雷。而他们之前竟然什么也没听见。天呐，该死，该死。应激的颤抖后他的身体甚至僵硬得挣脱不了Jamie的怀抱。该死！

“Shhhh—没事，她现在看不到我们。别害怕，好吗？”Jamie的额头抵上他的，凝视着他，抚摸他的脊背，环抱着他，“没事的，我在这呢，没事。”

几秒后，Sam终于抓回他的呼吸，大脑试图重新开始思考。Jamie松了一口气。他低下头，吮吸Sam的下唇，然后在他耳边轻声说：“嘿Sam,今晚别锁房门，好吗？”Sam胡乱地点着头，甚至没有意识到Jamie究竟在说什么。比起这个，Sam更希望Jamie立刻放开他。

Jamie松开手，从冰箱后走出来，露出一个灿烂的笑容：“嘿妈妈，你今天回来的好早啊。”

 

Anne走进厨房时仍然在手机上检查着邮件，甚至没有注意到她的两个儿子都在这儿：“哦对不起Jamie,我只是回来拿文件的。今天我也得去出去，说不定还得去德国住一晚……天呐……算了。Sam,你能帮我倒杯水吗？”

她站在那，烦躁地抓着头发，问她贴心的大儿子最近过的怎么样。她最近关心他们太少了。工作最近忙得她脚不沾地，换房子出现的差错搞得她焦头烂额，更别提这该死的天气了。最近她和David在两个孩子身上花的时间都太少了。幸好他们还能照顾好彼此。但是只要过了这个夏天，搬进了新家，一切都会步入正轨的，她想。

Sam递给她水时她注意到他脸色不正常地潮红。她关切地抚摸他的额头：“Sam,你感觉怎么样，是不是有些中——”

又是一个电话打进来。她叹了口气，抓起手机：“对不起，我得走了……照顾好自己。对了，我知道今年夏天很热，不过你们也要少吃点冰淇淋好吗，这不健康。”

“唔？啊。好的妈妈。”Sam靠在冰箱上，吮吸着指缝间的粉红冰淇淋，含糊不清地说。

Anne接通了那个电话，转身离开。无穷无尽的突发新闻、晚宴、电话会议。她太忙了。她甚至没有注意到她身后正发生着什么。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我都不知道我在写什么。


End file.
